Harry Potter and the Mystery of Night Crawler
by Lianne1
Summary: This is about a girl who doesn't know who she is, all she knows is her name, and then she finds the Leaky Cauldron and went in...


A/N Hello there! Thanks for reading.I'll try not to disappoint you. This is about a girl, no one knows who she is or where she came from. It's told in the girls P.O.V. Enjoy! (P.S. I'm sorry if I've got any spelling mistakes. Eek!) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the best write in the world does, I'm just doing this for fun, I am not making any money or anything.  
  
Harry Potter and the Mystery of Night Crawler  
  
Chapter One-Dreaming  
  
I didn't know where I was.everything was the same, dark alleyways, cat fights. People knew me well on the streets, they called me 'Night Crawler'.  
  
Mainly because I kept in shadows and spent all my time trying to make myself invisible. The only own two things, one is my raven, Aure. She is my friend and warns me of danger. I have raised her since she was a baby and I healed her. The other thing is my name, I found it in my pocket on a piece of scrap paper, Althea Anthea Branwen. People call me 'Night Crawler' though. I was tired and bone-weary. Aure scouted ahead and came back, she nodded and I knew I was safe. I lay down to sleep next to dustbin down an old alleyway. Aure settled down on my stomach and tucked her wings around herself.  
  
I was having the same nightmare. 'Nooo! No, you can't take her! She's so young, she's still got her whole life ahead of her. Please? Kill me instead.' It was mother's voice. And then I heard another one. A cold laugh, as cold as ice. 'You think I would really spare a daughter of his? I will kill you and her and then I will continue my quest to become all powerful.' Then all went green and I heard one word from my mother. 'A bus.' I always thought this rather strange. But then I would wake up wet and shivering and Aure would be trying to calm me down. But tonight it was different I saw another bit, two pairs of eyes, small slits, exactly like snakes, evil cold eyes.  
  
Cold, all I could think about was that it was cold. How could it be so cold? It was only August. I walked a bit more and came across an inn. Or pub, either one I went in. I felt ill and feverish. I looked in and gasped, everyone in there were wearing huge hats and beautiful robes, could it be possible that I'd track of the days and it was really Halloween? At my gasp everyone in the shop turned and looked at me with shocked looks on their faces. I think it was then that I fainted, but not before seeing a very bright pair of emerald eyes.  
  
'She's definitely a witch, she just doesn't know it.' 'But that's impossible, if she was, she should at least know. She's at least fifteen by now!'  
  
All I could hear were faint voices, one was kind and intelligent, the other was shocked. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see at least twenty people looking at me. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to scream. 'Please don't scream.' It was that calm intelligent one. He was wearing a magnificent robe and his pale blue eyes were twinkling under semi-circle sized glasses. 'We won't hurt. My name is Professor Dumbledore.' 'Um.where am I?' I clutched my head, talking hurt to much. 'Dumbledore, I don't think this is very wise.' said a person who looked like another version of Florence Nightingale. (A/N is that how you spell it?) 'She had to know Madame Pomfrey. Now, first, what is you're name?' 'I don't know.I can't remember.' I clutched my head more and suddenly pictures came to me. I looked around and then whistled. Aure came flying in and perched on my shoulder, she affectionately nipped my ear. 'Ahh! That.bird can't come in here! Think of all the diseases!' Madame Pomfrey looked stern and went to the other end of the room. 'Do you remember you're name now?' 'Yes.Althea Anthea Aoide Branwen.' Then my head started to hurt again. 'Ow.' I lay back and looked at the rest of the group, there were nine red heads. I looked at them one by one. Dumbledore noticed me looking and said their names for me. 'This is Arthur and Molly Weasley and their family. There's Charlie.' He said looking at a man who looked loads of muscles and just about as many freckles, who grinned and waved. Then he said, 'This is Bill.' He pointed to another guy, this one had long ginger hair in a pigtail, he had a fang earring in one of his ears and he smiled at me and kissed my hand. 'Pleasure to make you're acquaintance.' I looked at him as he got up. 'This is Percy.' I looked at an extremely stern boy, he looked like a right stickler for the rules. His glasses fitted him to perfection. 'These two are Fred and George.' Twins, they looked exactly the same! 'And then there's Ron.' Ron came up and said 'Hi' and Dumbledore finished his introduction. 'And then there's little Ginny.' I looked down at the girl who was obviously the only girl in her family. 'Hey.' I said. She went three shades of red before replying a quick, 'Hi.' 'And this is Hermione Granger. She's one of the top in her year.' Great, a know-it-all. And she certainly looked like one, all bushy brown hair. She looked at me, said 'Hello', then went back to standing next to Ron, they were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend. 'And then, there's famous Harry Potter.' The name sparked memories and I held my head in my hand as images came to me. An image of a younger version of me and a little boy with deep green eyes and messy black hair looking at each other before he was pulled away with his parent. 'I've seen you before.' Said Harry, trying to place me. Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry before carrying on. 'These are a few of our professors we have here at Hogwarts. Which I am going to tell you all about. This is Professor Snape, he is the Potions Master.' The WHAT? 'This is Professor McGonagall who is in charge of Transfiguration. This is the Minister of Magic and a few of his minions.' I looked at all of them before laying my head back. 'I have got to be dreaming.' I said before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
